


This is an intervention, Aone

by jucee



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is really obsessed with Hinata, Gen, like he goes out of his way to meet him in corridors, that's weird isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: Aone is obsessed, and Futakuchi is just doing what any good friend would do.





	This is an intervention, Aone

It starts off as something small, no big deal. Just a picture on Aone’s phone, maybe one that a team member took from the stands during a game. Futakuchi finds Aone staring at it one morning before class, and even as he realises what it is Aone is looking at, it doesn’t seem _that_ weird.

“What’s that, a picture of Karasuno’s number 10 spiking?” he asks as he drops into the seat next to Aone’s in the back row.

Aone grunts, saying ‘yes’ and ‘good morning’ in the one sound.

“Hmm,” Futakuchi hums curiously, but leaves it at that.

A couple of weeks later, he walks into the clubroom to find Aone watching a video on his phone. It’s the M-Sta special which ran on television last week, summarising the Miyagi spring qualifying tournament. Futakuchi is about to greet Aone, get his attention, when he reaslises what he’s hearing.

“Ushiwaka-san’s cross was so cool! Especially that last one, it went ‘gyuuun!’ and everyone went ‘baaahn!’ and–” 

It’s the ten-second interview with the shorty from Karasuno, and Aone is watching it... on repeat.

Futakuchi pauses in the doorway. Slowly, he turns around, and shuts the door behind him quietly.

The final thing that tips him over the edge from ‘this is kind of weird’ to ‘something is definitely _not right_ ’ is when that picture of Karasuno’s number 10 somehow migrates from Aone’s phone to the inside of Aone’s locker in the clubroom. Futakuchi’s eyes bug out when he sees it, and he must look like a crazy person—more so than normal, that is—because even Koganegawa notices his reaction.

“Futakuchi-senpai, what’s wrong?” Koganegawa shouts. “Your face is going purple! Quick, Sakunami, get a first aid kit! No, an ADE!”

“I think you mean an AED, Koganegawa-kun,” Sakunami responds calmly, then asks, “Futakuchi-senpai, are you okay? Would you like some water?”

Futakuchi doesn’t respond, he just grabs both of them by the arm and drags them out of the clubroom. Inside, Aone and other members of the team continue to change into their gym clothes, ignoring them completely. Outside, Futakuchi hisses, “Did you see that? Did you just see that?! Did I imagine that or did you see that too?!”

“What? What did you imagine?” Koganegawa shouts, confused as always.

“Do you mean the picture of Karasuno’s number 10?” Sakunami says. 

Futakuchi nods and sighs, relieved that he isn’t going crazy but also disturbed that this is, in fact, reality. This is getting serious, and something needs to be done about it.

The next day, he leads Aone into the clubroom during lunch, where Koganegawa, Sakunami and an empty chair are waiting. He pushes Aone into the chair, and Aone willingly allows himself to be pushed.

He sits in the chair and stares up at the three of them towering over him (except for Sakunami, who’s only about as tall as Aone sitting down). He tilts his head slightly to one side, but doesn’t say a word.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here,” Futakuchi begins.

Aone dips his head slightly.

“I’m— _we’re_ really worried about you. Lately, you seem to be a bit too... _focused_ on something. Someone. Someone who’s small and annoying and who I want to squish like a bug—”

Sakunami coughs, quietly.

“— _anyway_ , it doesn’t seem healthy that you’re so obsessed with him. This is an intervention, Aone.” Futakuchi nods firmly and crosses his arms across his chest. “This is for your own good.”

Aone stares at him silently.

“Aone,” Futakuchi says, trying to make his voice gentle (and failing, judging by Sakunami’s grimace), “I don’t think Karasuno’s number 10 likes you _that way_.”

Koganegawa decides to jump in, unhelpfully. “Yeah, Hinata is totally into Tsukki! I mean, he actually followed Tsukki all the way to the training camp even though he wasn’t invited, how crazy is that?” He laughs loudly until Sakunami shoves a sharp elbow into his ribs, and thankfully he shuts up.

“Look, Aone,” Futakuchi continues as if Koganegawa hadn’t interrupted, “We just think it’d be best if you gave up on him.”

Aone frowns. 

After a long, awkward silence, during which Futakuchi desperately regrets that he came up with this idea and actually carried it out, Aone finally says, “I don’t like Karasuno’s number 10. If that’s what this is all about.”

Futakuchi stares at him, stupefied. “Then why do you have a picture of him on your phone? In your locker?!” he yells.

Aone’s right shoulder tips up an inch. “He is my goal, the one person I want to beat on the court. I am studying his spiking form, his movements. Next year, I will block every one of his spikes.”

And, after having said the most consecutive words that Futakuchi has ever heard come out of his mouth, Aone stands up and walks out of the clubroom.

“Well,” Sakunami says thoughtfully, “That was awkward.”

Koganegawa beams. “I thought that went really well! Aone-senpai doesn’t like Hinata, he’s just obsessing over beating him in volleyball! Intervention successful!”

Futakuchi covers his face with his hands and groans. He’s relieved that Aone’s obsession is volleyball-related, that at least (sort of) makes sense to him. But still...

He stalks over to Aone’s locker, rips open the door and tears the picture off of it. He scrunches it up into a ball and throws it, forcefully, into the bin. A nasty grin spreads across his face.

Slowly, Sakunami says, “Futakuchi-senpai, were you just... jealous?”

Futakuchi scowls, and stomps out of the clubroom.


End file.
